Happy days
by PczZitoO
Summary: El contacto de unas cálidas manos le hizo despertar de su sueño. Una voz suave y melodiosa lo llamaba insistentemente, mientras unas pequeñas manos lo zarandeaban de un lado a otro. Sus ojos se abrieron encontrándose con un par de jades que lo miraban curiosos. Sus cabellos blancos eran mucho más claros que su rostro de mármol, cosa que la hacía lucir como un ángel de nieve.


**Disclamer: **_Mi nombre no es Atsushi Okubo, no vivo en japón y no soy mangaka, por lo que no soy la propietaria de Soul Eater, la trama es lo único mío. _

_¡Iniciemos con el fanfic! Right now~_

* * *

**Happy Days **

**By B. Poot**

&.

El contacto de unas cálidas manos le hizo despertar de su sueño.

Una voz suave y melodiosa lo llamaba insistentemente, mientras unas pequeñas manos lo zarandeaban de un lado a otro. Sus parpados aun bajo los efectos del sueño se negaban a abrirse, más no tuvo otra opción cuando la voz se hizo más cerca, o mejor dicho alguien le grito en el oído.

—¡Papá! Despierta —chilló provocando que su tímpano vibrara violentamente —, ya es hora.

Sus ojos se abrieron de golpe encontrándose con un par de jades que lo miraban curiosos. Sus cabellos blancos eran mucho más claros que su rostro de mármol, cosa que la hacía lucir como un ángel de nieve por tanta blancura. El pequeño rostro frente a él le miraba con reproche, sus cachetes estaban inflados y su ceño fruncido, pero en vez de dar un aire de enojo infundía uno de ternura, en verdad se parecía a _ella_.

—Ya es tarde —dijo la niña cruzándose de brazos bajo la mirada rubí de su padre, quien se estiraba perezosamente —, mamá me ah mandado a buscarte

—Voy, voy —respondió él incorporándose de la cama, donde había pasado las últimas horas disfrutando de un agradable sueño.

Su mano se poso sobre la cabeza de la niña de no más de seis años, cariñosamente alboroto sus cabellos despeinándola en el proceso, ella no se quejo, simplemente disfruto de la acción.

—Ve a jugar, en un momento voy para allá

La pequeña asintió saliendo por la puerta con una sonrisa.

Nueve cortos años habían pasado desde que se había confesado al amor de su vida, siete cortos años habían pasado desde que se había casado con ella y seis cortos años habían pasado desde que su familia dejo de consistir solo en dos personas.

Ahora su vida ya no solo consistía en ser una Death scythe, sino que también en ser un padre cool. Debía admitir que los primeros meses fueron insoportables, con todo eso de las noches en vela, el cambio de pañales y la fragilidad de un bebe eran demasiadas cosas, pero después del primer año todo cambio. El escuchar sus primeros balbuceos, su primera sonrisa, su primera palabra, todo eso y más valía la pena.

Una vez que estuvo listo se dirigió al patío trasero, más cuando estuvo a punto de poner un pie en el césped fue embestido haciendo que casi perdiera el equilibrio. Dos pequeñas figuras se encontraban prendidas de sus rodillas, sujetándolo como si su vida dependiera de ello.

—¡Sí! Llegue antes que tú con el tío Soul —gritó una voz chillona, una muy familiar.

Al bajar su vista se encontró con unos ojos verdes claros y una alborotada melena negra, un overol de mezclilla que terminaba en falda cubría la mayor parte de su piel bronceada. Junto a ella un niño de su misma edad la miraba burlón

—No es cierto, yo llegue primero —dijo él haciendo una mueca graciosa, ella le saco la lengua.

Detrás de ellos, con pasos lentos y apenas audibles se acerco otro chico. Él vestía unas ropas estilo marinerito, más los colores eran oscuros y lúgubres, su cabello negro poseía tres rayas rosas del lado derecho y sus ojos eran de un profundo color azul.

—¡ Cronos! —Llamó la chiquilla señalándolo con el dedo, el chico se encogió en su lugar al notar que sus compañeros de juego lo miraban de forma inquisitiva — ¿Quién llego primero? ¿Mark o yo?

Cronos pasó su mirada del niño de cabellos blancos a la niña y viceversa. Odiaba cuando Blue lo metía en ese tipo de situaciones, en especial cuando tenía que elegir a uno de ellos. Ambos lo miraban esperando una respuesta que los satisficiera.

—Les diré algo —habló Soul liberándose de Mark y de Blue, quienes aun lo tenían aprisionado entre sus pequeños brazos —, el ganador será quien logre dejar asimétrica la mesa —finalizó con una sonrisa señalando un punto del jardín.

A unos cuantos metros de ellos Kid se encontraba arreglando la mesa de forma simétrica, midiendo la distancia de cada cubierto, plato y vaso. Mark y Blue intercambiaron una mirada cómplice, todos sabían que al tío Kid no le agradaba la asimetría.

—¡ Yey! —gritó Blue mientras corría junto a Mark y Cronos hacía Kid.

Soul no pudo aguantar la risa, ellos realmente lo harían. Después de todo Blue Star tenía el mismo poder destructivo que su padre.

—Eres realmente cruel

Junto a él se encontraba la pequeña Soun, quien lo miraba entre divertida y molesta, aunque más de lo primero que de lo segundo. Sus ojos jade contemplaban la escena con un poco de culpa, ella había dejado a su hermano junto a Blue, quien por alguna extraña razón desembocaba el espíritu competitivo de Mark.

—Mamá no debe enterarse —susurró Soul al oído de Soun, ella asintió de forma cómplice aguantándose una risita.

—¿ No debo enterarme de qué? —preguntó una voz detrás de los dos albinos.

Soun dejo de reírse al igual que Soul, ambos sabían perfectamente a quien pertenecía esa voz. Tanto padre como hija se quedaron helados en sus sitios, más la pequeña fue la primera en reaccionar

—Que te diga papá —dijo Soun antes de salir corriendo hacia sus amigos.

Soul la miro buscando ayuda, pero la niña le dedico una sonrisa de 'Lo siento'

_De tal palo tal astilla, _pensó incapaz de creerse que su hija lo dejaba morir solo

—¿ Y bien? ¿De qué hablaban ustedes dos?

Soul se dio la vuelta encontrándose con unos ojos jade que lo miraban con curiosidad, sus brazos estaban cruzados sobre su pecho y su cabello cenizo descansaba sobre sus hombros. Sin duda alguna Soun era la viva imagen de ella, a excepción de su cabello blanco, en cambio Mark se parecía a él, a excepción de los ojos jade.

—De lo hermosa que te ves hoy —contestó el albino abrazándola de la cintura y ocultando su rostro en el hueco de su cuello

A pesar del tiempo que llevaban juntos Maka aun seguía poniéndose colorada cada vez que Soul se le acercaba, era una de las cosas que le gustaba de ella, era tan fácil hacerla enojar y sonrojar. Ese era uno sus privilegios, único y exclusivo de él.

—Si claro —dijo ella rodando los ojos. Soun no podía reírse de algo así, en especial estando junto a su estúpido padre, pero decidió creerle —. Vamos señor padre, nuestros invitados esperan

Soul la sujeto más fuerte, ellos podían esperar un poco más.

Maka río por lo bajo, tomo su rostro entre sus manos y deposito un beso en sus labios que él no tardo en corresponder.

—¿ Feliz?

—Mucho —Soul tomo de la mano a la rubia y se dirigieron hacía la mesa, donde aguardaban sus amigos.

Blue Star y Black Star intentaban tomar algunos trozos de carne que se encontraban en un plato, más Tsubaki se los impedía diciéndoles que esperara un poco más. Por su parte Kid y Chrona charlaban animadamente con Liz, mientras Mark y Cronos jugaban con una pista de autos que le habían regalado a Cronos en su quinto cumpleaños. Soun y Patty regresaban de la cocina con una gran torta de cumpleaños en sus manos.

—¿ Podemos romper la piñata? —preguntó Mark animado al ver como esta colgaba no muy lejos de ellos.

Dentro, un sinfín de caramelos esperaban a ser liberados con un golpe certero, y Mark se había propuesto ser quien diera ese golpe.

—Primero partiremos el pastel —habló su madre tomándolo en brazos junto a Soun.

Los mellizos observaron la torta de cumpleaños con una sonrisa en sus labios, el pastel se encontraba adornado con seis velas, pues hoy era el día en que cumplían seis años.

Soul sonrió inconscientemente al ver como su familia había crecido en tan poco tiempo. Primero fue Blue Star, quien tenía el carácter hiperactivo de Black star, después llegaron Mark y Soun, quienes eran lo mismo que Maka y él, y por último el pequeño Cronos, quien era tan tímido como Chrona.

—Soul —lo llamó Maka con un ademán para que se uniera al grupo.

Liz había preparado la cámara para una fotografía de recuerdo, por lo que todos se encontraban alrededor de los mellizos Evans.

A prisa se acerco a Maka, abrazándola por la espalda, ella se inclino hacía él con una sonrisa. Junto a ella Mark y Soun miraban a la cámara, no sin hacer caras y muecas graciosas.

Un _'Click' _se escucho y el flash cegador no se hizo esperar

Definitivamente tener una familia era lo más _cool_ que le había sucedido.

* * *

_Well~_

_Ustedes seguramente se preguntaran ¿por qué esta chica a aparecido de nuevo en la pagina?_

_Yo puedo contestar eso, me escape. Me escape de mis obligaciones escolares y vine a parar al caribe Mexicano, mi añorado y amado hogar para pasar tiempo con mi familia. Aunque desgraciadamente tengo que regresar mañana para presentar mis exámenes faltantes, que por cierto están más que horribles._

_Este escrito había estado en mi cabeza por que cierta personita, coff, coff KamiEvans me lo pidió desde hacía mucho tiempo. _

_De cierto modo me gusto, es tan no se que, que que se yo._

_Es gracioso imaginar a Soul en ese tipo de situaciones, en especial siendo un padre xD  
_

_Oko, ya. Es tarde y necesito horas de sueño antes de presentar grafoscopía._

_Gracias por leer y no olvides dejar reviews._


End file.
